


[Art] Keeping Us Warm

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Hugging, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's newest hobby was knitting. Dean was mildly amused by it, especially considering his obsession with knitting a scarf longer and longer. It was already long enough for both of them, but Cas still didn't seem satisfied with the length of it. If he kept that up they would trip over the damn thing soon. Still, Dean couldn't help but let him continue and smile about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Keeping Us Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2014.
> 
> Art prompt: I have always wanted a super cute picture of a high school AU Dean/Cas where the boys are wrapped in an impossibly long scarf, and Cas is still knitting it as they are wearing it.

[](http://imgur.com/51QfmZe)

**Author's Note:**

> Artist Note: Thanks to Jay for kicking my ass to finish this and for the help with the summery, I'm hopeless in writing even the shortest things.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope anyone can enjoy this!


End file.
